helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nonaka Miki
|image = |caption = Nonaka Miki promoting "BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy" |nickname = Chel (チェル) Nonaka-chan (野中ちゃん) |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 157cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2014-present |agency = |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |join = September 30, 2014 |days = |mcolor = |generation = 12th Generation |debutsingle = Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara |acts = Morning Musume |blog = |sig = Nonakamikiautograph322332.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Nonaka's Autograph }} Nonaka Miki (野中美希) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a twelfth generation member of Morning Musume. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Nonaka Miki was born on October 7, 1999, in Shizuoka, Japan. Due to her father's job, she lived in the United States for eight years. She lived in the state of Illinois from 2001 to 2004 and in the state of Alabama from 2004 to 2010."Morning Musume '14 Shin Member Kougon wo Koeteike" (モーニング娘。'14新メンバー 黄金時代を超えていけ). Gekkan Entame, 2015-01 Issue. Tokuma Shoten. Release Date: 2014-11-30. During her time in Alabama, she attended a dance school. 2014 In Summer 2014, Nonaka auditioned for the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! for a opportunity to join Morning Musume '14 and successfully passed. She was number #269 in the audition. She was introduced as a 12th generation member during Morning Musume '14's concert at Nippon Budokan on September 30, alongside with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria and Haga Akane."モーニング娘。’14 第12期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-09-30. 2015 On January 4, Nonaka and and her fellow 12th generation members began a radio show on FM FUJI, titled Morning Musume '15 12ki Nikki."モーニング娘。’14　12期メンバーのレギュラー番組がスタート！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-12-29. They also began a web talk show exclusive to fanclub members on March 5, titled 12ki Relay."モーニング娘。’15 12期メンバー Webトーク「12期リレー」（vol.1）」本日18時より配信♪" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2015-03-05. On June 12, Nonaka released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray, Greeting ~Nonaka Miki~. On October 7, Nonaka celebrated her 16th birthday. This special event was called Morning Musume '15 Nonaka Miki Birthday Event. It featured three shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2016 On January 29, Nonaka held a talk event at the Akihabara Hello! Shop.https://hellonewsservice.wordpress.com/2016/01/21/ishida-ayumi-to-hold-hello-shop-talk-event/ On February 10, it was announced that Nonaka injured her left foot during a dance rehearsal for the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~. After seeing a doctor, she was diagnosed with an avulsion fracture of the base of the fifth metatarsal (dancer's fracture) and a ligament injury in her heel. Nonaka required 4 weeks of recovery, and was not able to participate in several events during the month of February."モーニング娘。'16 野中美希に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-02-10. As of February 20, Nonaka was only able to sing while seated. On February 12, it was announced that Nonaka would provide the English narration for Shizuoka Asahi TV's annual music documentary program ch223 music pinkiss ~Ponyo Trio Nihon Ichi no Sotsugyou Ryokou!?~, featuring Country Girls member Yamaki Risa and Hakoiri♡Musume member Wagatsuma Momomi.http://www.satv.co.jp/0300program/ch223/index.html The original Japanese narration was broadcast February 20, and Nonaka's English narration was broadcast on February 26.https://twitter.com/pinkiss_channel/status/702667061256806401 On March 19, the first day of the Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016, Nonaka had fully recovered from her injury and returned to dancing.https://twitter.com/takahashiai/status/711049141820858368 On October 21, Nonaka celebrated her 17th birthday at a special event called Morning Musume '16 Nonaka Miki Birthday Event, featuring one show at Kameari Lirio Hall in Tokyo. 2017 On January 1, Nonaka announced that as a global representative of Hello! Project and Morning Musume she would be making English videos about Hello! Project for the UP-FRONT LINK Facebook page throughout 2017."Happy new year from UP-FRONT LINK with a special message from Miki Nonaka in English." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-01-01. On February 14, Nonaka announced on her blog that she would star in her first drama, an episode of Otona e Novel on February 23."お知らせ！！/飯窪さんとロケ@野中美希" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2017-02-14. On February 16, the 12th generation's fanclub-exclusive web talk show 12ki Relay ended with a total of 100 episodes."モーニング娘。’17 12期メンバー Webトーク「12期リレー」（vol.100）」本日18時より配信♪" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2017-02-16. Their radio show Morning Musume '17 12ki Nikki also ended on March 26."LAST＼(^^)／尾形春水" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2017-03-22. On April 6, the Morning Musume '17 12th generation and 13th generation members will begin a radio show on FM FUJI, titled Morning Musume '17 no Morning Diary."モーニング娘。'17の12、13期メンバー出演新ラジオ番組スタート！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-24. Personal Life Family= She is the eldest daughter in her family. Miki's younger sister is named Miyu. She has a pet cat named "Rena-chan". |-|Education= When Nonaka joined Morning Musume in September 2014, she was in her third year of middle school. She graduated from middle school on March 20, 2015.http://ameblo.jp/mm-12ki/entry-12004045450.html As of April 2017, she is currently attending her third year of high school. When Nonaka entered middle school, she joined her school's english club and eventually became the club leader. In September 2013, she took the Test of English for International Communication (TOEIC) exam at her school in Shizuoka. She scored 795 in the exam, tied for 1st place in her division. She is also Grade 2 in the EIKEN Test in Practical English Proficiency (STEP Eiken). |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Nonaka Miki has acquired: *'Ogata Haruna:' Nonaka met Ogata Haruna when she joined the 12th generation and became close friends since. Her pairing name with Ogata is HaaChel (はーちぇる).http://ameblo.jp/mm-12ki/entry-11965008493.html *'Oda Sakura:' She also is good friends with Oda Sakura. Oda Sakura. "12期！！小田さくら" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2014-09-30. *'Morito Chisaki:' She gets along well with Country Girls member Morito Chisaki. |-|Name Meaning= Nonaka's given name, Miki, means "beauty" (美; mi) combined with "rare" (希; ki). Her parents chose it because everyone they met with the name "Miki" was a wonderful person.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-01. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Nonaka Miki: *'Chel' (チェル or ちぇる): Used by fans. It is short for Chelsea (チェルシー), which was given to her by Oda Sakura."12期メンバー愛称..." (in Japanese). @ytzrtn1219 via Twitter. 2014-10-14. Oda gave her the nickname because Nonaka listed in her audition papers that her favorite candy was Chelsea. *'Nonaka-chan' (野中ちゃん): Used by classmates, members and fans."野中美希 ライブ撮りおろし＆インタビュー「世界進出のカギを握る 天然系グローバル才女」ハロー！プロジェクト" (in Japanese). LoGirl. 2015-01-30. In her nickname, "naka" has a strong intonation. *'Mikicha' (みきちゃ): Semiofficial Nickname. *'Mikitty' (ミキティ): Given to her by Tsunku during Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ show at Nippon Budokan on October 1, 2014. *'Onee-chan' (お姉ちゃん): Used by family members. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Nonaka Miki (野中美希) *'Nicknames:' Chel (チェル), Nonaka-chan (野中ちゃん), Mikicha (みきちゃ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Shizuoka, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 157cm *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-09-30: Morning Musume Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Morning Musume Member Color:' *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2014-) |-|Q&A= *'Specialties:' Conversational English, backflips, piano, transcription, painting surreal characters *'Hobby:' Collecting cute things or goods of cute characters *'Favorite Music Genres:' Western, instrumental *'Favorite Sport:' Gymnastics *'Motto:' Warau kado niwa fuku kitaru! (笑う門には福来たる！; Good fortune and happiness will come to those who smile!) *'Favorite Color:' White''B.L.T., 2014-12 Issue. Tokyo News Tsuushinsha. Release Date: 2014-10-24.'' *'Favorite Food:' Katsudon, Chelsea hard candies *'Least Favorite Food:' Chinese food (especially shumai and ankake), gyoza, fried rice, ramen *'Favorite Subject:' English *'Favorite Anime:' Chibi Maruko-chan *'Favorite TV Show:' Getsuyou Kara Yofukashi *'Favorite Morning Musume Song:' "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" *'Looks Up To:' Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Nakajima Saki, Miyazaki Yuka Discography :See Also: List:Nonaka Miki Discography Featured In Solo Blu-rays *2015.06.12 Greeting ~Nonaka Miki~ (“e-Hello!” Blu-ray) Publications :See also: List:Nonaka Miki Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks *2016.09.24 Nonaka Miki Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Works Theater *2015 TRIANGLE *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2017 Pharaoh no Haka TV Programs *2014– The Girls Live *2016 ch223 music pinkiss ~Ponyo Trio Nihon Ichi no Sotsugyou Ryokou!?~ (ch223 music pinkiss 2016 ～ポニョトリオ 日本一の卒業旅行!?～) (English narration) TV Dramas *2017.02.23 Otona e Novel (オトナヘノベル) Internet *2014– Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) *2015-2017 12ki Relay (12期リレー) (Fanclub exclusive) Radio *2015–2017 Morning Musume '17 12ki Nikki! (モーニング娘。’17 12期日記！) *2016– HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Mondays) *2017– Morning Musume '17 no Morning Diary (モーニング娘。'17のモーニングダイアリー) Trivia :See Also: List:Nonaka Miki Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A and List:Nonaka Miki Other Q&As *She dislikes birds. *Her favorite facial feature is her right dimple, and her favorite body parts are her clavicles."Hello! Project in the future". Gravure the Television, Vol.36. KADOKAWA Magazines. Release Date: 2014-11-13. *A recent Morning Musume song that makes her feel "I want to dance along with them" is "Brainstorming.""Berryz新曲Dance Shot公開！カントリー・ガールズ、舞台稽古、J=Jツアー、モー娘。'14新メンバー質問、MC:清水佐紀・鈴木香音【ハロ！ステ#92】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (53:13 minutes in). 2014-11-12. *According to her, "Morning Musume" is something that she admires, that gives her dreams. *She is the first member of Morning Musume to come from the Shizuoka Prefecture. *She auditioned for Morning Musume because she previously liked Morning Musume, and got a push from the "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" lyrics "Ima shika dekinai kimi ga shitai koto wo shinayo" (Do the things you want which you only can now). *When she joined Morning Musume, she felt like her dream of having too much fun would come true. *She's good at cooking fruiche. *She likes to say "nanka nee~" and "ano nee~". *She's proud of her English and English pronunciation. *She thinks she's both a boke and a tsukkomi, even though her friends always tell her she's an airheaded boke. *She thinks she couldn't live without music. *She has bad eyesight, so she has to wear contacts, and sometimes, glasses. *She thinks that in a previous life she was a cat. *If God could grant her one thing, she would wish to be full of happiness for her entire life. *She would bring Doraemon to a deserted island. *She has the same given name as former Morning Musume member Fujimoto Miki, although they do not share the same character for "ki". *She introduced herself in English at the time she auditioned and when she was revealed as a Morning Musume member. *On the date of her birth, "LOVE Machine" was the current weekly number one single in Japan. *Nonaka is good with dance and artistic gymnastics. *Before she goes to sleep, Nonaka listens to music or plays the piano. *She is left-handed, making her the third Morning Musume member to be left-handed. *Her childhood dream was to become a back dancer for Miley Cyrus. *She sometimes writes parts of her blog in English. *She has anemia.http://blog-project.net/nonaka-miki/219284 *She believes in Santa Claus and was sad that she did not get a present from him in 2014. *During a gift exchange with the other members of Morning Musume, she was given a selfie stick. *She is the third member of Morning Musume, after Junjun and Linlin, to have lived in another part of the world other than Japan and speak a language other then Japanese. *She is the first member of the twelfth generation to have the role of main vocalist in "Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki." *She wants to learn to speak Chinese because language interpreters she had met in the past could speak English, Japanese, and Chinese. She would also be able to speak with many more people."ZDAstart!@野中美希" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2017-03-09. *Her favorite place in Tokyo is the Pompompurin Café in Shibuya. See Also *Gallery:Nonaka Miki *List:Nonaka Miki Discography Featured In *List:Nonaka Miki Publications Featured In *List:Nonaka Miki Concert & Event Appearances *List:Nonaka Miki Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *Official Morning Musume Profile *Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog cs:Nonaka Miki de:Nonaka Miki es:Nonaka Miki Category:Libra Category:Morning Musume Category:12th Generation Category:Members from Shizuoka Category:2014 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood Type A Category:October Births Category:1999 Births Category:Nonaka Miki Category:Members who are left handed Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Purple Member Color Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Members from America